Awakening of the Legendary Riders
by Darkness999
Summary: A fe Awakening and Kamen Rider crossover. "When the world falls into chaos, Three Legendary Heroes shall rise. With their amazing abilities they will defeat the evil that plagues the land. They are the legendary "Kamen Riders" Rated T... Maybe M later but thats Unlikely
1. The Magic of Memory

**Hey everybody. Welcome to my new crossover. Fe: Awakening and Kamen Rider….. well that's all I can say really. I hope you enjoy it**

 **Awakening of the Legendary Riders**

 _ **"When the world falls into chaos, Three Legendary Heroes shall rise. With their amazing abilities they will defeat the evil that plagues the land. They are the legendary "Kamen Riders"**_

Darkness. That was all Robin saw. Not one ounce of light. Before Robin could question this he heard a strange voice talking to him " **Why do you fight?"**

"H-Huh? Who said that? Where is this place? Robin started asking questions as quickly as he could as the voice spoke up again. " **Once you find your reason to fight, you will unlock your true strength"**

Robin could only ask more questions. "I don't understand. What "True Power"? What does it mean?" However before these questions could be answered there was a blinding light before everything turned dark again. This time Robin heard two voices

"Chrom, we have to do something" a feminine voice was heard.

"What do you suppose we do" a masculine voice that Robin found familiar stated calmly.

The feminine voice stuttered a little bit before replying "I-I don't know". At that moment Robin opened his eyes and took a look at the owner of the voices.

The owner of the masculine voice was a man about Robin's age. He had striking blue hair and eyes. He wore blue armour that covered everything but his right arm with a cape and he had a strange mark on his right shoulder (look up mark of Naga). He also had a sword attached to a hilt on his hip (look up Falchion) as Robin looked at him a name appeared in his head "Chrom".

The owner of the feminine voice was a girl who looked slightly younger than him. She had blonde hair tied in twin tails. She was wearing a yellow dress with a big, poufy skirt. She was also carrying a staff. The two people noticed that Robin was awake and looked at him.

"It seems you're awake" Chrom said

"Hey there" The girl said with a giggle

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know" Chrom said as he reached out his hand to help Robin up. As Robin took his hand he noticed a strange purple mark on his own hand (look up mark of Grima). Robin disregarded the mark and looked to Chrom with a smile.

"Thank you…. Chrom"

Chrom looked mildly surprised at what Robin said. "You know who I am?" he asked puzzled

Robin suddenly frowned in confusion "N-No. Your name….. Just came to me" he said

Chrom gave him a look to show he didn't understand before speaking again "well…. What's your name?" he asked, hoping to break the tension

Robin looked at him before speaking "My name is…." Robin suddenly stopped himself as he couldn't remember his name. In fact, he couldn't remember anything. Everything was blank. So he just said "I…. Don't know…."

Chrom blinked in surprise at this "You don't know your own name?" At this statement the girl gasped and looked at robin "I've heard of this! It's called Amnesia!" she exclaimed in surprise. Suddenly an imposing voice said "It's called a load of Pegasus dung Milady" Robin looked towards the source of this voice and couldn't help but feel frightened. The man who spoke was a terrifying height, easily taller than Robin, and the giant blue armour he was wearing made him look more intimidating. The man spoke as Robin calmed himself

"We are to believe that you know Milord's name but not your own"

Surprised by this Robin could only stutter out a response "B-But it's true"

Chrom looked towards the imposing man and began to speak "What if it is true Fredrick? We can't just leave him like this. What kind of shepherds would we be" He spoke to the now identified Fredrick.

Fredrick glanced at Chrom before saying "just the same Milord. I emphasize caution" Fredrick then went back to glaring at Robin, practically daring him to try anything funny

Chrom turned away from Fredrick and began to speak "we should take him back to town to see if there is anyone who recognizes him"

Robin looked shocked at how Chrom would go this far for a random stranger. "Wait. Do I get a say in this?" Chrom looked at Robin as he said this "Don't worry, we'll discuss this once we leave town. Come on" Chrom said this as he started walking away with Fredrick following him. Robin was confused before he felt the girl dragging him in the direction of Chrom and Fredrick.

During the walk back to town. Robin had found out that the girl's name was Lissa and couldn't help but smile at her bubbly attitude. Robin then turned serious before talking to Chrom "Am I to be your prisoner" Chrom gave a small smile in order to calm Robin down "Don't worry, you will be free once it's proven that you are no threat to Ylisse" Robin frowned at the last word "Ylisse? Is that where we are?"

Chrom was about to answer before he heard a snort from Fredrick "You've never heard of the Halidom. Ha! Pay this actor, he plays the role perfectly. The look of confusion is very convincing"

Chrom interrupted Fredrick just to make sure he didn't go too far "enough Fredrick" Chrom then turned to Robin before saying "This land is the kingdom of Ylisse, Our ruler is known as the Exalt" Fredrick then bowed to Chrom and said "My apologies Milord

Fredrick then turned to Robin and said "I wish I could trust you sir, but station says otherwise" Robin then spoke to Fredrick "I understand sir; I would do the same if I was in your position" Robin then clutched his head in pain as a name appeared in his head "Robin…. My name is Robin" He mutters just loud enough for Chrom to hear him

"Robin huh… Unusual name there, but at least that's one mystery solved" Chrom said. He would have asked more questions if Lissa hadn't screamed "CHROM….. LOOK! THE TOWN!" Chrom turned towards where Lissa was facing and saw that the town was on fire "Dammit! It's those blasted brigands" Chrom turned to Robin "Robin. You stay here. Fredrick, Lissa! TO BATTLE!" Chrom, Fredrick and Lissa ran towards the burning town.

Robin watched as the trio ran towards the town. "They're risking their life to save those people….. Even though the villagers are strangers" Robin began to clench his fist "Yet all I can do is stand here"

The town was on fire. Houses were destroyed and there were bandits everywhere. The bandit leader started to laugh "this is our easiest raid yet! Take the women too. We can have fun with them".

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU DASTARDS" Chrom, Fredrick and Lissa charged into the town with their weapons (and in Lissas case a staff) ready. "We won't let you hurt anymore innocent people" Chrom yelled while pointing Falchion at the Bandit Leader

The Leader started laughing as more bandits started to appear "You think you're little group could take on all of us? What a bunch of idiots. KILL THEM MEN!"

The Bandits started charging at the Shepards until a fireball appeared and hit one of the bandits, burning him to a crisp. The Shepards looked at the direction of the fireball only to see Robin holding what looked like a book. "Wait Robin, You can use magic?" Chrom asked shocked as Robin started scratching his head "I-I believe so….. When I touched this book I saw visions on how to use it"

Lissa looked amazed "Holy cow, that's so cool. With you here we can defeat these guys no problem-" She was interrupted by Chrom pushing her out of the way and blocking a sword that would have cut her in half "Lets save the talking for later" Chrom said as he knocked the bandits sword out of his hands and cut the bandits head off.

"Indeed Milady. Carelessness can lead to death on the battlefield" Fredrick chimed in as he pierced through a mages heart with his lance as his Horse snorted in agreement

Soon enough there was only the leader left "Those weaklings….. I have to do everything myself" The leader cursed.

Chrom charged at the leader before stabbing him in the gut "it's over. You'll never harm anyone again"

The bandit leader started coughing up blood as he pulled out a strange vial "N-No. Its not over!" The leader swallowed the liquid in the vial causing a purple aura to surround him as he pushed Chrom into one of the buildings

Chrom stood up coughing as he looked at the Bandit leader whose eyes had turned blood red and his skin had turned purple "W-What in Naga's name is this?" Chrom asked before he was knocked into another building by the newly transformed bandit.

Lissa ran towards her brother in order to heal him "Chrom. What happened to him?" Chrom looked at his sister while shaking his head "I don't know Lissa but whatever happened has made him stronger"

Robin could only stare as Chrom was getting beat by the transformed bandit " _What can I do? There's no way we can win"_ As Robin was question himself he heard a strange yet familiar voice **"Is this the limit to your strength?"**

Robin found himself in a black void similar to the one he was in before and heard the voice again **"Why do you fight?" "Why should you save this "Chrom" when you barely know him?"**

Robin steeled his resolve before answering the voice "Because he risked his life for those villagers even though he barely knew them" **"Oh? Are you saying that you're just following what he's doing?"** "No. I'm saying that I want to help Chrom because it's the right thing to do. I don't need a reason. I fight so I can protect people" The voice began chuckling **"Well done. That was the answer I wanted. Reach into your right pocket"**

Robin did as instructed and pulled out what looked to be a belt **"That is the WizarDriver. It will allow you to defeat that Bandit"**

Robin looked at the driver "how will it help?" the voice started laughing **"Use that ring on your finger"** Robin looked at his right hand and saw a silver ring with a red jewel in the centre on his finger

Robin found himself back in the town as Chrom and Lissa were dodging attacks from the Bandit **"Put the Driver on your waist"** Robin did as instructed as the belt latched around his waist, making a noise causing everyone to look at him

" _ **DRIVER ON!"**_ Robin heard the Driver say as the voice spoke up again **"Flip the hand to the left"** Robin did this causing the driver to speak again _**"Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!" "Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!" "Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!"**_

" **Now yell "Transform" and place your hand with the wizard ring on the hand of the driver"** "Transform" Robin yelled as he placed his hand on the driver as a magic circle appeared behind him _**"FLAME PLEASE! FLAME, FLAME, FLAMEFLAMEFLAME!"**_

Robin had now transformed. He wore a helmet that looked like his ring he was wearing a black trench coat with silver linings and what looked like red armour in the centre, Black trousers and black boots. Robin held out his hand as a magic circle appeared by his hand and pulled out a sword

Everyone watching this was shocked "R-Robin is…" Chrom said while shaking "Is a Kamen Rider" Fredrick continued just as amazed. **"Showtime"** Robin said while pointing his sword at the bandit

 **Life is showtime starts playing** **(You know, Wizards opening theme)**

Robin swings his sword at the bandit who jumped back to avoid it, only to be kicked by Robin and get sent flying **"Is that all you got?"** Robin charged at the bandit again and swings his sword again, this time chopping the bandits arm off. The bandit roars and tackles Robin and knocks his sword away while making growing sounds. A magic circle appears underneath Robin as he goes through it and reappears behind the Bandit and kicks him away again.

" **Lets finish this"** Robin picks up his sword and charges again. **"This time you're finished"** Robin jumps over the bandit and slices him in half, causing the bandits body to crumple until there was nothing left. As Robin stood up he saw a small image of a woman with white hair like his, sitting in a bed looking at him while smiling **"W-What was that?"** Robin asked while looking at his hands. **"W-Was that a memory….?"**

 **Music ends**

Robin then transformed back into normal as Lissa tackled him "OH MY NAGA ROBIN THAT WAS AMAZING!" Robin starts laughing "Thank you Lissa" Robin then noticed Fredrick bowing to him "Ummmm. What is Fredrick doing?" Robin asked with a sweatdrop. Fredrick then looked up at Robin "I apologize for my rudeness! I had no idea you were one of the legendary warriors" Robin just looked confused "Legendary what?"

Chrom walked up to him "There is a legend that when the world is on the edge of destruction, Three heroes will save everyone. These heroes are called the "Kamen Riders" Chrom would have continued but Lissa pushed him aside to continue shouting "YOU WERE SO COOL BACK THERE ROBIN, YOU TELEPORTED AND PULLED A SWORD OUT OF A PORTAL! YOU WERE LIKE A WIZARD OR SOMETHING!"

Robin chuckled "A wizard huh. That sounds like a good name. Okay. I guess I'm Kamen Rider Wizard then"

Fredrick then looked grim "However if a Kamen Rider showed up then that means something terrible will happen…."

As they were talking a dark skinned woman with white hair was watching the group from afar, specifically Robin "Now this has gotten interesting….. Master would be very pleased with this news" The woman said as she disappeared inside a black portal

Robin then looked at the driver in his hands while thinking _"When I defeated that guy I saw what looked like a memory… could this thing help me figure out who I am….?"_

 **Next time on "Awakening of the Legendary Riders":**

 **Chrom: we'll reach home by tomorrow**

 **Robin: Am I really this "Hero" that everyone is waiting for**

 **Masked man: Someone like you doesn't deserve to be called "Kamen Rider"**

 **Robin: If all you do is gloat about your skills…. You'll never have people's respect**

 **Well everyone this is my next story….. Before people start to complain….. there will only be Heisei Riders in this story as I haven't really watched much of the Showa period. Complain all you want but its not gonna change my mind. This story will only have primary riders… except one. Not gonna tell you here. You're just gonna have to wait. I have an idea on which other riders will show up and I have kind of an idea on who will be the riders… I May need some help though so leave a comment on who you want as a rider**


	2. To be a hero

**Hi Everyone. Hope you liked the first chapter of this story… well that's all I can say really. Oh wait. Thank you Kamencolin for your rider list…. And regards to it, some of your choices will be Kamen Riders. But not all of them. Anyway have fun reading the new chapter**

 **Awakening of the Legendary Riders**

 **Chapter 2: To be a hero**

Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick and Robin were travelling towards the capital from the Village. "Ugh Chrom, couldn't we have stayed the night at the village? They were offering us food and bedding" Lissa complained "Besides my feet hurt from all this walking"

Chrom stopped and sighed "Ok Lissa we can stop for the night. Besides it should only take us a few hours to reach the Capital from here"

Lissa cheered then grabbed Robin's arm "Then Robin can help me bring firewood" she said with a giggle. Robin, who had his mind occupied with the memory he saw after killing the Bandit, blinked in surprise and looked at Lissa "Wait, what? Why am I getting roped into this?"

Lissa then pouted "because we need firewood to cook things to eat and our brave hero can protect me while collecting the firewood" Robin then sighed "guess I can't argue with that"

Chrom laughed at this "Me and Fredrick will go find some wild animal to catch" Chrom and Fredrick then went to one part of the forest as Robin and Lissa went to another part

Twenty minutes later Robin and Lissa returned with the firewood "I guess we'd better get the fire started" Lissa looked at Robin "Can't you just use that fireball thing to get it started?" Robin stared blankly at Lissa "Magic isn't supposed to be used to do menial tasks. It's used to help people. Plus Tomes can only be used a certain number of times so it would just be a waste of magic"

Robin was able to get a fire started after Chrom and Fredrick came back carrying a dead bear. Ten minutes later Robin was scarfing down his portion of the dead bear.

Lissa was reluctantly eating her portion and decided to start up a conversation "So Robin….. How does it feel being a Kamen Rider?" Robin looked at her as he thought up an answer "To be honest I'm not sure….. On one hand it feels incredible to have that kind of power. On the other it makes me wonder if I'm really the so called "Hero" people expect me to be"

Chrom gave a slight nod "Having that power would feel like a massive responsibility" Robin then looked at Chrom "So am I the first Rider to be discovered" Fredrick decided to answer the question "As far as we know, according to the legend there should be two more riders to be discovered"

Robin then looked at Fredrick "so what exactly is this "legend"? you keep calling me a "Legendary hero" Fredrick looked at Robin and answered "The legends states that when the world is close to meeting its destruction Three heroes will rise up and save the world. Aside from that not much is known"

Lissa then looked up "Maybe Big Sis will know. She spent a lot of time reading about the legend"

Chrom smiled "That's a good idea Lissa. So tomorrow we'll visit our sister to hear more about the legend"

Robin then yawned "I guess it's time to sleep" Robin said as he dozed off

 **Scene change**

In what appeared to be a throne room a black portal opened up as the dark skinned woman from before stepped out the portal "Master. I have some news. I have found the last Wizard Ring"

A dark voice echoed through the dark room **"Excellent Aversa….. Where is it?"** The now identified Avera started stuttering "W-Well, T-The thing is-"Before she could answer a female voice spoke up _**"Our little problem child has it"**_ Aversa then glared at the source of the voice "Suiren….."

The female figure stepped out of the shadow revealing a blue monster that resembled a Mermaid. She wore a Blue and white dress with a wave design at the bottom and had a tail that resembled Mermaid legs _**"And now our problem is a Kamen Rider"**_ The now identified "Suiren" said with what sounded like smugness in her voice

The Master then started chuckling **"Oh Really? That is quite interesting. Donda."**

" **Duh….. Yes boss?"** A large bulky yellow figure stepped into the light. His face resembled a Rhinoceros and he wore only Black trousers. **"Go and greet our little rider"** The master said as he opened up a black portal which Donda stepped through

" _ **Master! Surely I am more suited for this task than that idiot"**_ Suiren said, sounding quite offended, causing the Master to chuckle **"Calm down Suiren. This is simply nothing more than a greeting. By the way, where is Fujimaru?"** Suiren then scoffed _**"that lazybones has been sleeping all day"**_ The master laughed then addressed Aversa **"Aversa. Keep an eye on Donda, make sure he doesn't go too far"** Aversa bowed then left through a portal

 **Scene Change**

Robin saw Chrom lying in a pool of blood as Falchion was beside him, Snapped in Half _"Chrom. No!"_ The figure that done this stepped forward revealing himself in his wizard form, laughing _"all weaklings must perish"_ Wizard said as he raised his sword and slashed Robin, Causing him to wake from his nightmare, panting and drenched in sweat. "What a horrible nightmare" Robin then looked to his side, seeing the WizarDriver.

Robin picked it up and stared at it "what exactly are you…." Robin then heard trees toppling down and stood up before running towards the source of the noise.

Donda was picking up trees **"Are you here…..? Nope"** Donda continued doing this as Chrom and Lissa watched in horror from their hiding place "Chrom. What is that thing?" Lissa whispered. Chrom looked at her and shook his head, indicating that he didn't know.

"CHROM, LISSA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Robin ran into the clearing catching the attention of Donda. **"PROBLEM CHILD! THERE YOU ARE!"** Robin looked at him confused "What're you talking about?"

" **Donda here to fight Problem child. Donda want to fight"** the monster said childishly. Robin glared at the monster "Fine. I'll fight you" he said as he attached the Driver to his waist _**"Driver on!"**_ The driver spoke. Robin then flipped the hand on the Driver to the left causing it to speak again _**"Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!" "Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!" "Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!"**_

"Transform" Robin yelled as he placed his hand on the driver as a magic circle appeared behind him _**"FLAME PLEASE! FLAME, FLAME, FLAMEFLAMEFLAME!"**_

Donda looked amazed as Robin transformed **"Ooh. Problem Child looks cool"** Donda started clapping in delight **"Donda want to crush cool problem child"**

Robin held out his hand as his sword appeared **"Bring it"** Robin charged at Donda and tried to slash him but the blade stopped at Dondas chest **"I-I can't move my sword"** Donda looked disappointed **"awwww. You no fun. You weak"** Donda then punched Robin, sending him flying into a tree.

Robin starts coughing as Donda walks up to him and kicks him into another tree **"Donda bored now"** Donda said as he raises his foot, ready to squash Robins head until a whizzing sound is heard as a sword pierces Donda's side **"W-What just happened?"** Robin said while coughing.

A figure with blue hair and dressed in blue jumped into the clearing "are you alright?" The figure asked Robin. **"Y-Yeah"** Robin replied. The figure then pulled the sword sticking out of Donda's side and sheathed the sword quickly **"AHHHH! DONDA HURT! DONDA WANT PAIN TO GO AWAY!"** Donda cried as he ran into a portal.

Robin sat himself up as he started shaking **"I couldn't do anything… that monster just toyed with me… I'm no hero….. I'm just a weakling"**

The figure grabbed Robin and hoisted him up "If you just sit there insulting yourself you'll stay weak forever. Someone that spineless has no right to call themselves a Kamen Rider!"

Robin looked at the figure as he changed back to normal "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I would have died" The figure just looked at him and said "Don't thank me yet"

Robin looked confused as he saw multiple purple soldiers like the Bandit leader from before. "What are those things?" The figure replied coolly "They're not like the Bandit leader you fought before, they're foot soldiers so they're much weaker" Robin shakily stood up and pulled out a tome "we have to destroy them…. Who knows what destruction they will cause" The figure looked at him with a smirk "Are you sure you're up for this" Robin then smirked at the figure "It's like you said…. If I don't fight I can't call myself a Kamen Rider" Robin then charged up his tome and shot a fireball at one of the monsters, causing it to evaporate.

Another monster tried to jump Robin but Chrom appeared and slashed it in half "I'm sorry I couldn't help you before Robin…. Will you forgive me being a coward?" Robin smiled as Lissa began healing him "It's fine Chrom… to be honest I'm scared as well. I'm scared of not being able to save people. But we'll be fine"

As Chrom and Robin were talking two horses charged forward and killed some of the monsters. The figures on the horses turned out to be Fredrick and a woman with red hair while wearing Crimson armour "Captain Chrom. Are you alright?"

Chrom smiled at the woman "I'm fine Sully. We need to destroy these monsters" The now identified Sully nodded and looked at Robin "so this is the fabled Kamen Rider that Fredrick told me about…. The names Sully, just point me in the right direction and I'll kick all kinds of ass"

Robin starts chuckling as Lissa finishes healing him "fair enough-" Robin was then cut off by a man with light blue hair wearing a light blue shirt with a cravat and brown trousers "My dearest Sully! Why did you leave me behind?" Sully then scowled at the man "Because you were too damn slow!"

While they were arguing Lissa helped Robin regain his balance "I've healed most of your wounds…. But I would advise transforming for at least a day" Robin nods "Thanks Lissa, I feel much better now"

The man talking to Sully then looked at Robin and bowed to him "Hello I am Virion, the Archest of Archers; you'll need my amazing skills to get through this fight" Robin stared at him blankly "Nice to meet you. I'm Robin" Robin then pushed Viron out of the way of one of the Monsters trying to attack him as Virion pulled out a bow and shot an arrow through the monster point blank.

Virion then smirked at Robin "Are you impressed with my skills?" Robin then looked at him "while your skills are impressive, if all you do is gloat about them then you'll never be respected"

As they were talking Chrom and Fredrick killed the last monster "Let's get moving, we should be at the Capital soon" Chrom said as the group started moving

"Wait" a voice said. Everyone looked toward the source of the voice and saw the figure that helped Robin before. "Oh. You're the one who helped me. Thanks again, What did you say your name was?"

"…..You may call me Marth" the figure said which got Chroms attention. "Marth? Like the Hero King of old? Very interesting name"

Marth said "Thank you. Though be careful….. something dangerous is coming…. Always be prepared"

Fredrick looked at the group "Alright. To the Capital, double time" As the group was leaving Marth stood on a nearby cliff looking at a padlock with what looked like a peach on it

 _ **Next time on Awakening of the Legendary Warriors:**_

 _ **Chrom: we have decided to call these Monsters "Risen"**_

 _ **Emmeryn: The Kamen Riders are said to have dated as far back as the time of the Hero King**_

 _ **Robin: I need to get stronger….. In case that monster returns**_

 _ **Suiren: This is what happens when Idiots are given important missions**_

 **Hey Everyone. Hope you like this chapter; also yes I have created villains, if you get the reference their names have. Good for you, you get a cookie. Anyway see you next time**


	3. The Magic Rings

**Hey Everyone. I hoped you liked the chapter if you think it was lacking a bit it's because I wasn't feeling too well yesterday so I kinda rushed to get it done. Anyway here is the next chapter**

 **OH WAIT! Can't forget, I do not own Fire Emblem or Kamen Rider… If I did Ghost would have been much better**

 **Awakening of the Legendary Riders**

 **Chapter 3: The Magic Rings**

The Shepards had finally arrived at the capital after travelling for a few hours; Robin was holding his side due to the injuries he received from the monster. "Sorry I couldn't heal all of your injuries Robin" Lissa said while looking down. Robin gave a chuckle and gave Lissa a pat on the head "It's fine Lissa. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be walking right now"

This seemed to cheer Lissa up as a crowd seemed to be forming in the town square. A fair and young woman with blonde hair was being escorted through the capital. What got Robin's attention was the mark on her forehead; it was the same as the one Chrom has on his shoulder "Chrom. Is that your sister, The one who knows about the Kamen Riders?" Chrom looked at him surprised "How did you know?"

Robin stared at him blankly "Well she has the same hair colour as Lissa and she has the same mark as you do. Except hers is on her forehead while yours is on your shoulder" Chrom couldn't argue with Robin on that logic so he only nodded "That's our sister, Emmeryn, the exalt"

Robin's eyes widened at this information "So you and Lissa are Royalty?" This caused Lissa to giggle "Yup. She's the best big sister in the world" Before Robin could speak up Chrom held up his hand "Before you say it, don't treat me any different than before, I like to be equals to my men"

Fredrick then spoke up "Milord she should go to the castle to report" Chrom nodded at this as the group head towards the castle and into the throne room. Once they entered the throne room Lissa tackled Emmeryn and hugged her tightly "Big sis! I missed you"

Emmeryn smiled and hugged Lissa back "welcome back Lissa, How did the patrol go" Lissa looked up at her in excitement "It was great sis, we found a Kamen Rider!" This got Emmeryn's attention as she looked shocked "What? A Kamen Rider?" Lissa nodded and pointed at Robin who bowed in respect

Fredrick coughed, getting everyone's attention "Milady, that is not all. There are purple monsters that have showed up out of nowhere and attacking people." Chrom then spoke up "Also there was a Plegian bandit who swallowed a strange liquid and ended up transforming into one of these monsters"

Emmeryn nodded at Chrom and Fredrick "I am aware of these monsters, There is a council meeting later about what we should do. Chrom, I would you to come with me to the meeting" Chrom nodded at Emmeryn as she turned her attention towards Robin "So you are the Kamen Rider correct?" Robin nodded "It's very nice to meet you your majesty"

Emmeryn smiled at Robin "Please, just call me Emmeryn, though I must say it is an honour to meet a hero of legend" Robin scratched the back of his head nervously "I don't know if im a hero" Robins eye shifted to something behind Emmeryn. It was a ring that looked similar to his wizard ring except it was orange in the centre. Robin felt the WizarDriver in his pocket pulse. "Lady exalt, what is that ring over there?" Emmeryn looked at the ring "It was a gift from our mother. It is the only thing we have left of her" Chrom then looked at Robin "What's wrong Robin?" Robin then looked at Chrom "My driver is reacting to the ring. I think it's a magic ring"

Chrom looked shocked as he turned towards Emmeryn "Sis… I think we should give the ring to Robin" Emmeryn and Lissa looked shocked at Chrom suggesting this "Chrom, That's the only thing we have left of Mother! How can you suggest such a thing?" Lissa shouted at him. Emmeryn closed her eyes in deep thought then looked at Chrom "Do you trust this man with the ring Chrom"

Chrom nodded as Emmeryn sighed and picked up the ring and handed it to Robin "I trust you to take good care of this Sir Robin" Robbin nodded his head as he put the ring on his finger "I promise to treasure it Lady Emmeryn" Emmeryn nodded and smiled

Robin then remembered something "Oh yes. I meant to ask what you know about the legend concerning the Kamen Riders" Emmeryn shook her head "I'm afraid I don't know much more than anyone else… However through my research I found that the Kamen Riders date back as far as the time of Hero King Marth" This shocked everybody "Not only that. But King Marth might have been a Kamen Rider himself" As she said this the doors opened up revealing a woman wearing Pegasus armour "Lady Exalt. It is time for the council meeting"

Emmeryn nodded and looked at Chrom "Chrom, please join me for the meeting" Chrom nodded his head as he looked at Lissa and Fredrick "Please take Robin to meet the other shepards" Lissa and Fredrick nodded as everyone left the throne room

 **Scene Change**

The Masters castle seemed nearly silent, aside from the whimpering coming from Donda as he was holding a rag to the wound in his side **"Owwwwww. Please go away pain, Donda don't want pain"** While Donda was treating his wound Suiren was shaking her head in pity _**"See what happens when idiots get important missions Master? I knew he would screw it up"**_ Before the master could speak Donda started shouting **"BE QUIET. ITS BECAUSE OF MASK THAT DONDA FAILED! DONDA WOULD HAVE BEAT PROBLEM CHILD IF MASK GUY HADN'T SHOWN UP!"** Before Suiren could make a retort another male voice was heard **"Can you keep it down Donda? I'm trying to sleep"** This caused Donda to raise his head **"Big Bro"** The source of the voice stepped out of the shadows revealing a green monster with a beak, claws over his hands and two folded up wings on his back

Suiren glared at the green monster _**"So you finally decided to wake up Fujimaru?"**_ The now identified Fujimaru yawned **"It's hard not to when Donda is screaming at the top of his lungs"** Donda lowered his head **"Sorry Big Bro"** Fujimaru patted Donda on the head **"It's okay Donda. Now how about you bring me up to speed with what's happening"**

 **Scene Change**

Lissa was dragging Robin towards the Shepards Barracks "Lissa, I can walk on my own" Lissa then pouted "Well you're not moving fast enough" Fredrick chuckled as they entered the barrack where Virion seemed to be telling stories about himself that no-one seemed to be listening to. While he was talking he was knocked over by a pink blur that ran towards Lissa revealing a blonde haired woman with pigtails that wore really fancy looking pink clothing "Oh Lissa Darling, I was worried sick. I grew three grey hairs while you were gone due to stress" Lissa giggled as a muscular blonde man not wearing a shirt and a brown haired woman who wore pink Pegasus armour walked up

"Hey. Where's Chrom, Teach wants another sparring session" The blonde man asked as Fredrick sighed "Milord is in a meeting right now Vaike" Lissa then spoke up "So you're "Teach" now Vaike? I doubt that will catch on" Before Vaike could give a retort the brown haired woman spoke up "Um… Is Lord Chrom okay? I heard you guys ran into monsters on the way home" Lissa then giggled and grabbed Robin's arm "we're fine. Thanks to our very own Kamen Rider" This shocked everyone here

"WHAT? This scrawny guy is a Kamen Rider?" Vaike asked causing Robin's eye to twitch "H-Hello. It's an honour sir. My name is Sumia…. I'm a Pegasus knight….. Though I don't have a Pegasus right now"

Vaike then spoke up "I'm the Vaike, or Teach, take your pick. Hey Rider, can do this?" Vaike then burped to the disgust of the others "Ummmmm. I can but I feel I shouldn't. Also my name is Robin" The blonde woman with pigtails scoffed "well at least he has common sense. I am Marribelle, I thank you for protecting Lissa" Before Robin could speak Chrom walked in, getting everyone's attention

"Lord Chrom. You're bac-" Sumia was interrupted by her tripping over her own feet. Chrom crouched down to help her up "Are you okay Sumia? Is it those new boots again?" Sumia started stuttering while blushing "N-NO! Y-YES! I MEAN…." Sumia then sighed as Chrom raised an eyebrow

Fredrick then decided to speak "Lord Chrom, how did the meeting go?" Chrom then looked at Fredrick. "The council has decided to call the monsters that keep appearing Risen. Also we are leaving for Ferox" This caused Robin to raise an eyebrow "Ferox?" Chrom nodded and looked at Robin "It's a country to the north; It should take us 5 days to get there"

Fredrick then spoke up "Why are we leaving for Ferox Milord?" Chrom looked at Fredrick "With both the war with Plegia and the appearance of the Risen Emm believed that an alliance with Ferox is the best solution. So be prepared everyone, we leave tomorrow, make sure to pack clothes for the cold"

As Everyone was leaving Robin walked up to Fredrick "Fredrick… Can you please train me?" Fredrick looked at him "Why do you need to be stronger?" Robin clutched his side as images of Donda appeared in his mind "I need to get stronger so I can protect everyone" Fredrick nodded "Very well. Meet me in the training grounds near the castle in one hour" Robbin nodded and left to go prepare for the training

 **The next day**

The Shepards were marching towards Ferox as Chrom turned to look at Robin who was yawning "What happened to you Robin?" Robin looked at him "I'm just tired from training yesterday" Lissa then looked at him "I'm impressed you're still standing. You and Fredrick were training for 4 hours straight" as Robin nodded an apple was tossed to him causing him to look at the direction the apple came from, a brown haired man wearing green armour smiled at him "You looked you needed something before you collapsed. I'm Stahl by the way, nice to meet you" Robin nodded at Stahl "I'm Robin, nice to meet you to"

Stahl chuckled "I know who you are, Vaike and Sumia won't stop talking about our new hero" This caused Robin to scratch his head sheepishly "Hero might be a bit much"

Robin and Stahl kept talking for a while until an arrow whizzed by and landed right in front of Robin "Where did that come from?" Robin asked surprised. Chrom pointed ahead where a group of Risen were waiting "EVERYONE! TO BATTLE!" everybody pulled out their weapons as Lissa looked at Robin "Aren't you going to transform Robin?" This caused Robin to shake his head "I don't want to really on my Rider power" Robin said as he cut down a risen wielding an axe.

Stahl was about to attack a risen wielding a lance before Robin shouted "WAIT STAHL. You'd be at a disadvantage, we need an axe" This caused Vaike to jump up. "Then let the Vaike handle this with my axe" Robin stared at him blankly "I would but you don't have an axe" This caused Vaike to panic while looking around him to find his axe.

Robin cut down another risen as a woman with glasses wearing mages robes carrying a book and oddly enough an axe "Which ignoramus left their weapon lying about to rust….. I assume that it was Vaike" this caused everyone to nod as Chrom and Sully sliced more Risen.

The Shepards kept destroying the risen until the leader was left. "That's the only one left. Charge" Before anyone could move the leader pulls out a vial of purple liquid "That's the same liquid from before, the one that transformed the bandit" Lissa said in fear. The leader then drank the liquid causing it to transform. The leader now had purple fur along its arms and torso, its head resembled a lion and it had two massive fangs.

Before anyone could move the new creature let out a roar, pushing everyone back. "Robin quick, transform and beat this guy" Robin nodded as he brought out the WizarDriver _**"Driver on!"**_ The driver spoke. Robin then flipped the hand on the Driver to the left causing it to speak again _**"Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!" "Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!" "Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!"**_

"Transform" Robin yelled as he placed his hand on the driver as a magic circle appeared behind him _**"FLAME PLEASE! FLAME, FLAME, FLAMEFLAMEFLAME!"**_

As Robin transformed those who hadn't seen this transformation before were amazed "So that's the Kamen Rider" Stahl said as Robin brought out his sword **"Showtime"** Robin said as he charged towards the monster and slashed it. However the attack didn't seem to do much damage as the creature went in for an attack. Thanks to his training with Fredrick, Robin was able to shift his stance to dodge the creatures attack and slash it across the back. Unfortunately the monster didn't seem to be hurt and went for another attack

Chrom then shouted at Robin "Robin! Use the ring Emmeryn gave you" Robin nodded and flipped the hand on the driver to the right and held his hand with the new ring in front of it _**"Kickstart please!"**_ An orange aura surrounded Robin's leg as he jumped up **"Rider Kick!"** The momentum from robins kick caused his foot to go through the monsters body as the monster began disappearing, as the monster disappeared a ring fell on the ground which Robin picked up **"another Ring….."** Robin then held his head in pain as another image entered his head, this time he saw the same woman as before however this time she was standing with him in front of a tree. What got Robins attention was the ring on her finger… It was the same ring he uses to transform. **"Who is that woman….. why does she have the same ring as me?"**

Robin was about to transform back as a voice was heard **"Not bad….. Honestly I expected you to fail"** This caused everyone to turn their heads as they saw what looked to be a humanoid bird monster **"Who are you?"** Robin yelled **"The names Fujimaru… I'm looking for the one who injured my little brother, Donda"** this caused Robin to instinctively hold his side as Fujimaru sighed **"If you won't tell me… I'll beat it out of you"** Fujimaru then charged at Robin, who used his sword to block the attack, however Fujimaru punched Robin with his other claw, pushing robin back slightly as Robin held up Emmeryns ring to the driver again _**"kickstart please!"**_ Robin then jumped up **"Rider Kick!"** As Robin's kick was about to hit Fujimaru flew out the way then kicked him, sending him crashing to the ground "ROBIN!" Everyone yelled as Robin transformed back to normal as Fujimaru landed **"Well it's obvious you're not the one who hurt Donda. See you soon Rider, hope you get stronger"** Fujimaru then left causing Chrom to turn to Lissa "go heal Robin" Lissa nodded as she and Stahl helped Robin up and took him to the camp

As they left Fujimaru was watching from a distance as he looked at one of his feathers, seeing that it was burned, causing him to chuckled **"Not bad at all Rider"**

Lissa was healing Robin who had just woken up "seriously Robin? Rider Kick?" Lissa said with a giggle, causing Robin to blush lightly in embarrassment "Hey, you try coming up with a good attack name" they both laughed as Chrom walked in dazed and with what looked like a horse hoof on his clothes "Chrom, what happened to you?" Robin asked as Chrom was jolted back into reality "uh well Sumia won't be joining us for part of the journey" This got Lissa's attention "Why not? Did she get hurt during the fight?"

Chrom shook his head "We found a Pegasus injured on the road and Sumia is the only one who can calm it down. So she's staying behind to treat its wounds" Robin nodded then looked at his Ring _"You're they key to unlocking my past"_ Robin thought as Lissa finished healing him "Okay, you should be fine now Robin, though I suggest not training with Fredrick for tonight" This caused Robin to nod as he left the tent to tell Fredrick

 **In Ferox**

A dark skinned bald man with an eyepatch and wore yellow and blue armour was talking to a shadowy figure "I hear people from Ylisse are coming to form an alliance" The shadowy figure then spoke "Why are you telling me this?" The bald man then smirked "Cause one of them is a Kamen Rider" This got the shadowy figure's attention "…..I see" the figure then held up what looked like a padlock with an orange on it

 **Next time on Awakening of the Legendary Riders:**

 **Chrom: here we are at Ferox**

 **Flavia: We only accept treatys though trial by combat**

 **Robin: Guess it's time to prove myself**

 **Lon'qu: Show me. That you're worthy of being a Rider**

 **Hey everyone. Here's chapter 3, hope you like it. Well then see you next time**


End file.
